DRESS.MOV
DRESS.MOV is the second episode of the PONY.MOV series. It premiered on YouTube on December 7, 2011. Plot Discord comes to Ponyville, and Twilight Sparkle tries to look for the Elements of Harmony. She asks Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and finally, Rarity, who has enslaved Mexican immigrants to make her dresses. Transcripts (Discord arrives and starts destroying buildings. Over on the horizon is Twilight Sparkle and Spike.) :Twilight Sparkle: Dear sweet Celestia! Discord, the god of chaos, has returned from his stoned imprisonment to lay waste to everything and everyone they hold dear! Spike, we have only one option. We must locate the Elements of Harmony! :lights and smokes bong. :Spike: Yeah, far out dude. (We see the text DRESS.MOV, which turns into a bloody format.) (We see Fluttershy eating grass. Twilight appears, looks at Fluttershy's butt, grins, and starts poking her horn repeatably at it.) :Fluttershy: Hey, hey, hey. Quit poking we with your thing. :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, have you seen the Elements of Harmony? I can't find them anywhere! :Fluttershy: Hey, hey, hey. I've sure haven't, purple guy. Stay out of my shed, okay? (Fluttershy walks into her shed and closes the shed door.) :Twilight Sparkle: Wanna help me look, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, why don't you suck my tit you dumb bitch. laugh Swag. (Twilight Sparkle is seen masturbating.) :Twilight Sparkle: I know! I'll ask Rarity! (Twilight is knocking Rarity's door.) :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, get your fat ass out here and help me find the elements. :Rarity: Oh, I simply can't darling. I'm entertaining family today. (Twilight goes through the mail door.) :Twilight Sparkle: You're family with over thirty illegal Mexican immigrants? (Mexican people are seen making dresses.) :Rarity: Of course dear, who do you think makes my dresses? (The immigrants are stitching scared looking at a poster with Rarity saying "RARITY IS WATCHING YOU".) :Rarity:They come over, they look at my posters, a whip at a woman I pretend to whip then, it's a silly pretend game. Haha, like a family tradition. Hohohohoho. darkly Except they're not allowed to leave. :Twilight Sparkle: That doesn't exactly seem ethical Rarity. a dumb face and quacks. :Rarity: laugh Oh, please. Everybody knows Mexicans aren't real people. (A Mexican boy named Paco walks up to Rarity.) :Paco: Oh, misses Rarity. My little fingers hurt from making so many dresses against my will. :Rarity: Oh, my poor baby. Let's mamma Rarity look, I'll fix you up. (Rarity uses her horn magic to break Paco's fingers.) :Rarity: No need to thank me my dear. Generosity is my middle name. :Paco: Oh no, looks like hard times ahead for Paco. (Rarity looks at a mirror, seeing her reflection.) :Rarity: Oh, I truly am the most beautiful creature in all of Equestria. To gaze upon me is to know divinity itself. (A Mexican teenage girl walks up to Rarity with a glass.) :Mexican teenage girl: Mrs. Rarity, I am so thirsty... (Rarity takes the glass, inhales, and spits out her saliva in the glass, and takes it back to the teenage girl.) :Rarity: Drink that dear. :Mexican teenage girl: When are you going to pay us, Mrs. Rarity? :Rarity: I'm sorry darling, I can't understand your thick accent. You simply must learn to speak English properly if you're going to live in this country. (Twilight's head is still in the mail slot and farts. Rarity slams the door on Twilight, and is using her horn magic to levitate a dress and walks over to Fluttershy. Rarity quits her horn magic and the dress falls onto Fluttershy.) :Rarity: Oh, Fluttershy. I had the help throw together a little dress for you. Maybe now you won't look like such an unwashed tramp. :Fluttershy: under dress Hey, hey, hey. Stay out of my shed. (A hand reaches towards Rarity.) :Rarity: Yes, that's me, the most generous pony in Ponyville. (The hand squeezes Rarity a few times and raises itself, along with Rarity, which appears to be a Mexican man.) :Mexican man: Revolución. (Rarity looks nervous.) :Rarity: I'm sorry darling, I'm ever so certain I don't speak that...ghastly...taco-language of yours... :Mexican man: Revolution. (Rarity looks scared.) :Rarity: That's what I was afraid you said. (The Mexican man walks to the door, carrying Rarity, and slams it. Twilight is stuck on the door. She is flattened, and falls down to the ground. The Mexican man beats up Rarity, even though it isn't shown.) :Rarity: No, no, not my face! Not my generous face! No, agh, no! Help! This is hurt, this isn't generous beating! Oh! Oh dear, oh my! (We cut to Discord, making huge chaos.) :Discord: I am your god now, bring me your virgins! THE END Voices *Arin Hanson - Rarity *Kira Buckland - Twilight Sparkle *Max Gilardi - Spike, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Paco Gallery Tws.png|"Dear sweet Celestia!" Spike.png|"Yeah, far out dude." Twsbutt.png|Twilight's about to poke Fluttershy's butt Twsfs.png|"Hey hey hey. Quit poking me with your thing!" Fss.png|"Stay out of my shed, okay." Rd.png|"Swag!" Twilight sparkle.png|"I know! I'll ask Rarity!" Twsheaddoor.png|Twilight looks through Rarity's door. Rarity.mov.png|"Who do you think makes my dresses?" Rarity-is-watching-you-poster-6280 preview.png|RARITY IS WATCHING YOU! PACO YEAH.png|Paco Trivia *This is the Rarity themed episode of the show. *Rarity looks completely different than she did in APPLE.MOV. *This is the first episode to include the HotDiggedyDemon.com logo at the end. *This episode is rated TV-14-L on PONY.MOV TV. *Paco reappears in SPIKE.MOV and PARTY.MOV. *Fluttershy says "stay out of my shed" twice in this episode, which possibly leads up to SHED.MOV. *Character Debuts: Discord, Princess Celestia (mentioned), Mexican immigrants, and Paco. *This is the debut appearence of the bloody episode title card. *Applejack and Pinkie Pie do not appear in this episode. *This is the last episode to be released in 2011. *The storyboard for this episode is available at hotdiggedydemon.com. *Rarity's voice in the episode sounds like Pops Maellard from Regular Show. *Because of the events that happended during the end, Rarity hasn't appeared in the rest of the series (besides being in a flashback in SHED.MOV and was mentioned in PARTY.MOV). Category:PONY.MOV Category:Videos